Destiny's Suethor
by hilarity
Summary: Harry isn't the boy who lived a girl is. her name is Destiny. what happens when she falls in love with harry and draco and the entire story is, welll... JUST R&R!


**Author's Note:** Poorly written and filled with Mary Sues? No shit, Sherlock!

Dig deeper, Watson!

(Everything beyond the dashes was fabricated for my own humor. Take no offense if you write like this—simply stop writing.)

-----

A/n: lol so my friends and i were like WHAT WOULD HOGWARTS BE LIKE IF HARRY WASN'T THE BOY WHO LIVED AND HE MET A GIRL FROM ANOTHER SCHOOL? so i wrote it lmao its pretty good ithink but i haven't written fan fics before so maybe ive done something wrong newayz R&R PLZ! AND DON'T FLAME THERE R NO MARYSUES IN HERE AND IF U THINK THEIR ARE U NEED A BRAIN CHECK

_**Destiny's Children**_

"WAKE UP DESTINY! AND YOU TO ALYSSA!" Destiny porter woke up from her deep sleep and tossed her sunkissed red hair in the light comming in from the window by her bed on the wall farthest from the door. "OK MOM!" She called and went to go wake up Alyssa becuz she never woke up when there mom said to.

"wake up Alyssa!" Destiny shaked her little sister until she was hit in the face by her little sister and then frowned. "What was that for?" She asked in an angry voice there mother would have been happy to hear her speak with 'I didn't want to wake up DESTINY!" She shouted and stand up anyway.

"OK, what the heck Alyssa! Im ur big sis and you gotta listen to what I say because mom wanted me to, ok?"

"Ya right!"

"Fine if u don't believe me then whatever I don't care!"

"GIRLS COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Destiny glared at her sister with daggers piercing her eyes and slmmed the door as she walked down the stairs.

"Good morning mom!" She said happily as if her sister hadn't just hit her in the face and yelled at her about it. "Goodmorning, Dessie! I got a letter in the mail and I just can't wait to open it! It looks important! Where is your sister, anyways?"

Destiny shrugged and started to devour her cereal like she had been starved for years in the sahra (a/n: u kno that desert lol I cant spell it lmao sry!) With no water at all.

"Well ok, Des. ALYSSA GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOUR BREKFAST IS GETTING COLD AND SOGGY!"

Soon Alyssa stomped down the stairs and angrily sat down at the table with a giant frown like her world had just ened and turned into stone in front of her eyes. "Sheesh mom I was getting dressed! Stop yelling at me i'm ten years old now!"

Destiny rolled her eyes at that. "Ya whatever sis. I'm fortteen so whatever." Alyssa was really inmature for her age to Destiny thought and kept eating.

"OK girls heres the letter!" Destiny looked up and watched her mom read it.

"DEAR MRS PORTER" She read.

"WE ARE PLEASED TO SAY THAT YOUR OLDEST DAUGHTER DESTINY ANGELINA MARIE PORTER HAS BEEN EXCEPTED TO HOGWARTS SCHOOL IN LONDON, ENGLAND!"

"hogawrts school?" Destiny's mom asked.

Destiny's face was white as a sheet and she couldnt eat anymore her hands were shaking so she couldn't even hold the spoon to eat. "That's the wizard school." She said quitely looking at her mom. "all the way in London too!"

"I'm so proud of you but theres more so listen up!"

"PLEASE TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER TO LONDON TO DRAGON ALLEY TO BUY SCHOOL THINGS LIKE ROBES AND BOOKS THAT ARE NEEDED FOR HER FOURTH YEAR SINCE WE ARE PUTTING HER IN FOURTH AND NOT FIRST! SHE WILL BE SORTED AT THE SORTING FEAST. WE ARE SORRY THIS IS GOING TO BE EMBARESSING BUT WE HOPE THAT IT WILL BE OKAY AND YOU'LL GET INTO A GOOD HOUSE.

SINSEARLY,

HEAD MASTER DUMBLEDOOR"

"Well" Said Mrs Porter with a glint of happiness in her blue eyes. "I'm so proud of you Destiny! Your name finally came through for you didn't it I'm so proud!"

Destiny couldn't believe how lucky she was and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. She heard the boys there were really hot and everything. Giggling she went back up to her room to pack and daydream after finishing breakfast and getting her sister back with a slap.

MORE TO COME! PLEASE R&R! THANX! and b nice lol!


End file.
